My Invisible Lover
by The Lone Girl in her room
Summary: After I brought back summer, everyone rejoiced. I went back to the North Mountain to view my ice castle one last time. I never knew I would see something that others couldn't. Something that changed my life forever. But it wasn't something, but someone.
1. The Party

**This is my first story so please be nice in the reviews and sorry about my writing if it's not good. Enjoy**

"See, Anna, you did it! All you had to do was slide and pivot!" Olaf cheered. We were in the courtyard where I made an ice rink. Anna thought we should through a party to celebrate the return of summer. I thought what better way to celebrate then to open the gates and ice skate.

"It did help Olaf, but it didn't help me from bruising my butt every time I fell."

"Well, all you need is more practice." I told her.

"Not for me. I think I'm done for the day." She starts for a chair but slips, thankfully Olaf got her before she made another bruise anywhere else.

"Yeah, I think I should stop for today as well. I need to get some work done. I'll be in the study if you need me." I told them before I left.

As I was walking down to the study, my adviser, Johnathan, came around the corner. "Oh good, I found you."

"Why were you searching in the first place?" I asked him as he approached.

"Well some of the fellow lords would like to speak with you about trade. They were wonder what was going to happen now after all of the events that as happened."

"Well... I'm not...," I had to think, 'What was going to happen now that the lords know about my powers? Will they ask for more out of the kingdom?'

"Your Highness? Is everything all right?" He asked bringing me back to focus.

"Um, yes. Everything is fine. I just need some time to think about all of this. Do you have any ideas on what I should do?"

"Well, I'm not the Queen after all, but maybe you could through a ball to discus the matter then. Will that work for you, My Lady?"

"That will most definitely. I just need some time to plan this... Tell the lords it will be tomorrow night. This will give me time to think about all of this."

"Of course." He bowed then went off.

I finally reached the study. There were thousands of papers I had to look over and fill out. I take a seat and start on what seems to be an all nighter.

* * *

I wake to a knock on the door. I look around to find I fell asleep in the study. "Come in." Anna pokes her head in.

"I thought I would find you here and not in your bed." She claimed with a smerk.

"I did tell I was going to be in the study."

"Yeah but I didn't think that meant for the rest of the night."

"Sorry. What is it?"

"Johnathan wanted to talk to you about some ball tonight? I want to know about this ball."

"Anna, it's trade. I need to discus it with the lords. Johnathan gave me the idea."

"Why have a ball instead of a meeting? I mean I'm stoked to have one but meeting seems easier doesn't it?" She walks over and takes a seat across my desk

"Yes but I want everyone to have a good time and meetings are to boring and everyone wants to talk at the same time. If we set up a ball, I can talk to them one at a time."

"Sounds reasonable. Just let me know if you need a hand with anything okay?" She gets up and heads to the door. Once she opened it, Olaf walked in.

"Good Morning girls. Who wants to play?!"

"Sorry Olaf. I have plans with Kristoff today." I looked at her puzzled.

"What sort of plans?" I know Kristoff is a great man but she is still my little sister.

"I thought we could have a picnic today, you know to get to know each other better."

"Can I go? I want to know this Krisoff better too! Did you know his real name was Sven?!" Anna and I laugh.

"Olaf, why don't we give them space. Have fun Anna but not too much." She blushed a bit. Then hurried off.

"So you want to play Elsa?" I did have a lot of work to do but, why not take a break.

"Sure Olaf. Do you want to have a snowball fight?"

He jumps around shouting, "Hurray! Hurray! Come on, let's go to the pond out back." He grabs my hand and we head out to the pond out back.

 **I want to thank you for reading this first chapter. I'll try to upload as much as I can. Give me good reviews on what you think :)**


	2. The Ball

Olaf and I played for hours to come. When it came to sunset, I hurried back inside to start preparations for the ball tonight. Johnathan told me he had everything set in the ballroom, and told me I should start on the trading consept. So I head over to the study and hear something down the hall. It sounded like an armor crashing down. My guess was Anna being her clumsy self again. But when I want over to help her, she wasn't there, in fact no one was close to being to that armor. I didn't want to think to much on that because I had bigger things to deal with. So I picked it up and hurried to the study.

* * *

Once that ball was finished, everyone started get ready. I wore my coronation dress without the gloves and put in my side braid. Everyone started to arrive and seem to be having a good time. I see Anna across the room. I head over to her. "Hey, Anna. How did your date go with Kristoff?"

"Well... you know how dates go," She claims while blushing like crazy.

"Come on, you know that I've never been on one. Where did you guys go?"

"We just went to the little barn by Oakan's post. We had a small lunch and just asked each other questions we were curious about one another. Then we came back when it was time for the ball."

"You know you didn't have to come right? This is for business after all."

"And miss time to hang with my sis? No way am I passing that up." She then started squeezing the air out of me. Just then, a man about my age comes up to us.

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, it is an honor,." He bows and so do we. This man wore a golden yellow jacket ( **like Hans' but without those shoulder things)** He had shaggy red hair that covered his forehead. He had big, bright and to my surprise gray eyes, then a small scar that went across his left eyebrow." I'm Owen. I live a few kingdoms over. My lord told me to come and discuss trade."

"Yes. Anna would you please,"

"Sure thing. I see Kristoff over there anyway." She then whispers in my eye, "He's cute. Keep an eye on him." Then winks and walks away.

"I was wondering if your kingdom wanted to make any changes to the trade after what has happened."

"My Lord as not mentioned anything wrong with the trade so I think we are quite fine with our deal right now."

"Well you are more then welcome to enjoy the ball."

"Thank you your Queen Elsa." He bows again.

"Please just call me Elsa."

"Alright. Thanks again Que- I mean thank you _Elsa."_ He takes my hand and kiss the back of it. He walks off leaving me in a daze. The only thing that comes to mind is 'Wow'


	3. Back To The Castle

A few hours pass and everyone seems to have no problem with the trade. The whole ballroom seems to be alive with happiness. While i was taking a breathe from all the excitement. A lord comes up to me and asks to dance. "Thank you my lord but don't dance." He respectfully bows and walks on. A few more offers role in but I pass on them. I see Anna and Kristoff happily dance to a beautiful melody. I couldn't help but smile at this sight. The last time she danced was when a loonitic tried to kill us. But now she's happy with this one. When the ball ended, I stepped outside to take a breath. Far out, I see a pair glowing eyes. I step closer to them and then I see who they belong to, my friend slash ice guard, Marshmallow. He looked at me in depression. "What are you doing here? You're going to melt." He moans at me and points up towards to my castle. I guess he got lost and needs help getting home.

So I go inside to tell Anna where I going, "Okay. Oh before i forget to tell you, i found a box in closet of old stuff and I'm going to take look at it. If there's anything of yours, I'll leave it on your bed."

"Okay have fun with that" I head back outside where Marshmallow was waiting for me then we started up the mountain.

Hours pass and we were almost there, suddenly the started to pick up. It was so strong it knocked me over. Marshmallow picked me up in his arms and carried me the rest of the way.

"Thanks Marshmallow but I can walk myself the rest of the way." But when he put me down, I almost fell over again. So he picked me up and walked the rest of the way.

We finally reached it. We went inside and just in time, the storm outside was getting worse, even though I don't mind the cold, that was too much for me. 'Weird' I thought.

I look over at Marshmallow, "Will you be okay up here tonight?" He nodes he's head. I go over to him and hug him. As I open the door, the wind blows it shut. 'I can't make it through that storm until it dies down a bit.' I decided to stay there until it did. So while I'm here, might as well do something. I go explore my castle and head upstairs. I feel pretty stupid not making any furniture. So I started to make some. I feel the energy rush through my palms as I make a couch, bed and a table with some chairs. I look out the window and see the moon shine very bright, then something past it. It was single snowflake just flying by itself, not even with the wind. The snowflake started to head my way. Then it lands on my nose. I feel a quick jolt of energy rush through me. I then all of a sudden get extremely sleepy. I head over to the bed I just created and before I knew it i was fast asleep.


	4. The Dream of Ice and Snow

Once I fell asleep, I started seeing white snow and ice everywhere. Then all of a sudden, a pond appears. It was frozen solid and untouched. I thought I could skate on it and enjoy myself.

I started skating for a little while then all of a sudden the ice starts to crack I stop right where I am. All of a sudden a man with what appears to be a sweatshirt and bare feet and snowy white haircomes up to me. He tells me, " You're going to be fine, you won't fall in. Give me your hand and I'll help you. You have to believe in me." He stretches out his hand for mine.I As I reach out for it as carefully as I can, the ice underneath my feet started cracking further. I reach for his hands desperately not wanted to fall and freeze to death. I look at this man who's trying to save my life, I couldn't see his face because his bangs are covering, but I had this hurg to see the face of this brave and helpful stranger.. I tried reaching for his hand but it seems that I'm too far away. All of a sudden he starts walking closer to me but as he does the ice keeps cracking the more he steps closer. He stops in his tracks and trys to reach for my hand again. Now that he is closer I was able to see half of his face, but his eyes were still covered.

Then all of a sudden I hear a loud crack and down I go into the icy freezing cold water. As a float down closer to the bottom I'm paralyzed and cannot move. The man above who tried to save me put his hand into the icy water after me. I try to reach but I couldn't move. Then everything fades to black.

I wake up with a jolt and I sit up and try to calm down my breathing. Beads of sweat roll down my forehead as I realize all that horror was just a terrible dream. 'Who was that man?' I thought. I read some where in a book that deams were just old memories mixed together by the brain and played out. 'But I've never seen that man in my life and why does he show up now?'

I look out the window to see that it was sunrise and that the storm ended. I get out of bed and go check on Marshmallow. I see him sound asleep in his bed. Do I decided to start heading home before Anna gets too worried.

As I walk home, the image of the stranger stay in my mind and I go through his words over and over again.

I arrive home to just as the sun peeks over the hills. I quietly make my way to my room when I hear, "Oh my gosh your okay!"

Anna runs up to me and squeezes the life out of me.

She then starts talking at a really fast pace. "What happened to you? I thought you said you were going to be quick and then the storm picked up and I was starting to get really worried and then the Lords were starting to freak and were wondering on how they were going to get home. So I said they could sleep in the guest bedrooms and I couldn't fall asleep because I knew you were still out there and-"

"ANNA! Breath or you'll pass out for sure." Her face was bright red. "Calm down. I'm back and that's all that matters. Now, I'm really grateful for you taking my place in all of this. So why don't we get some breakfast in us and go over this _slowly_ and _calmly._ Okay?"

"Okay. I think that sounds wonderful." We head down to the dinning room.

"So what happened last night before you started to freak out?"

Well... There was this lord that was wondering where you went. I think his name was Owen or something like that. But Els, he was pretty cute and you have to tell me all about him before we get of the topic of him." She looks at me with pleading eyes.

"All that happened was that I met him last night we just had a small conversation. Nothing happened and I don't know if he was that cute..."

"Oh come on he was amazingly cute. You can't be serious about him not."

"Maybe a little but I won't say that I liked him that way. He just seems like a good friend to me. Didn't you say that the Lords spent the night?"

"Yeah because of this snow storm that came out of nowhere. Did you have something to do with it?"

"No. I thought it was strange myself?"

"Maybe it was the famous 'Jack Frost' "

"Sure Anna it was Jac-" then it hit me. 'That's where I've seen him before!'

"What is it Elsa?"

"Sorry. Something just came to my mind. Do we still have the book mom gave to us when we were kids?"

"Do you mean the one about Frost? Yeah I think it's somewhere in the library."

"Okay I'll be right back." I finish the rest of my breakfast and start to head out the door.

"Elsa wait."

"What is it?"

"Is everything okay? You seemed a bit spaced out earlier."

"I'm fine, I'll tell you all about it once I finish this real quick."

"Meet me in my room when your ready. Okay?"

"Got it." Then I head off to find that stranger from my dreams.


	5. Sorry

**So sorry that I haven't posted in forever, alot of stuff has happened so I'll try to upload as soon as I can.**

 **Until then, write in a review for some ideas on what should happen next.**

 **Again I'm sorry**


End file.
